Cavalier
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Some of Adam's POV from meeting Kurt up to Diva, and Kurt defending the Apples :)


**Pairing:** Kadam  
**Words:** 950  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Some of Adam's POV from meeting Kurt up to Diva, and Kurt defending the Apples :)

* * *

******Cavalier**

Adam was not stupid. He knew what people said about the Adam's Apples behind his back. His show choir group wasn't exactly popular at NYADA. There was no prestige to be gained by joining them. The Adam's Apples were not lead by a teacher, so there was no chumming up to Madame Tibedeaux or Ms July (or any of the other illusturous names the New York academy boasted), there were no generous external sponsors or promising job-contacts to be gained, and no talentscouts ever visited their performances. This meant that 90% of the career-driven NYADA students regarded the Apples as a waste of time (and space). They weren't shy about letting him know that, either. Every now and then he'd find his posters crumpled up on the floor to make room for kegger party announcements or the latest drama society reviews. Who cared about his group's sign-up sheet anyway? Some were even down-right hostile, claiming show choir was juvenile and had no place at NYADA (it was frivolous, said the drama group; Shakespeare would not have approved. That he probably would have given the farces he wrote back in his day, Adam did not bother to argue). They gave Adam a snobbish cold shoulder and made jokes about his friends and their "future careers as singing waiters at a dinner theatre".

Adam tried to let their comments slide off his back - he had fun with his friends and that was what was most important- but it wasn't always easy. Especially not when they lost their Thursday slot in the small auditorium and had to take late Friday afternoons- the most unpopular time because most students were headed home or off to weekend parties by then. Luckily for him, the Apples were a loyal bunch and none of them left despite the awkward rehearsal time. But it did make it even harder to find new members. Every Monday morning, Adam could be found in the Dean's office requesting to change their rehearsal time. The NYADA debating group wasn't even using their Tuesday slot most of the time!

It was on the second Monday of the year, shortly after Christmas break, that he was coming from Madame Tibideaux's office after yet another fruitless appeal for a better slot when he saw something incredible. There he was, Kurt Hummel, new NYADA student and already famous for his spectacular performance at the Winter Showcase (a night on which only the best students were invited to show their specialities- and Kurt hadn't even been a student at that time), examining the Adams Apples' sign-up sheet! Adam could feel butterflies whirl up a storm inside of him. Over Christmas, he had thought about the gorgeous young man with his perfect profile and his angelic voice a lot, and in his mind he had already sorted him into the 'hopelessly unattainable' category. Maybe, if Kurt was interested in joining, there was still a chance to get to know him better!

He took his chance as he saw Kurt look at the sign-up sheet again that Friday, and one thing lead to another. Not only had Kurt graced them with his presence at rehearsal, he had actually _joined_- and asked Adam out for coffee. All misconceptions Adam had formed about him based on his amazing talent (such as, that it would have to come with amazing arrogance or a bad personality) had vanished; Kurt was as humble and delightful as he was beautiful. From then on, Adam did everything he could think of to try and make Kurt like him. It seemed to be working quite well- they had gone for coffee a few times already and he had invited Adam to come support him at Midnight Madness- but it wasn't until after Midnight Madness that Adam realised just how much Kurt really cared.

They were walking down the corridor, Adam convincing Kurt for the third time that day that his win was well-earned and could not be swiped off the table with luck, (and no, Adam had not bribed everyone in the room to vote for him either, as if he could!), when two of NYADA's most annoying students rounded the corner. Adam knew he shouldn't be intimidated by freshmen, but the truth was that one of them had written a rather nasty blog article about the Apples and he had caught the other ripping down one of his posters once. He braced himself as they approached, and hoped they wouldn't let the Apples' bad name reflect on Kurt. Whatever they said about him was irrelevant, but if they dared say anything nasty to Kurt, he'd…—

Hold on, they were inviting him to go and see a musical with them? Adam couldn't believe it. How fickle they were! One moment they were all over Rachel and the next, they had latched onto Kurt, currying favour with him. But the bigger surprise was yet to come: Kurt called them on it. He completely burst their bubble of self-importance and elitism, and even more amazing… he extended his cloak of awesome to cover Adam and his group, telling the two leeches he'd expose their mediocrity if they slagged the Apples off again! And he did it so smoothly, without so much as raising his voice, that his threat was even more powerful. He was as calm as the Godfather. They immediately cowered away. Only a few seconds later, Kurt was back to being his shy freshman self and hurried to console his best friend from high school. But Adam had seen it: the power of Kurt Hummel. If he hadn't already been convinced before, he knew it then.

Kurt was amazing, and he was completely in love with him.


End file.
